


Right Here

by minjoolove



Category: IZONE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjoolove/pseuds/minjoolove
Summary: Kkura hates the dark, she hates scary things in general. But so does Minjoo and she knows that. Which is why even though she feels like her heart will explode in fear, she approached the younger girl to accompany her in the library.
Relationships: Kim Minju/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 3





	Right Here

Minjoo never had confidence in herself. Be it in studies or activities, which is why she always pushed herself harder. She wants to prove, not to anyone but to herself, she can do things better.

Sakura knows this, which is why she admires the younger girl so much. At first, she was attracted to her because of her beauty.

No one can deny Minjoo is gorgeous. Everyone agrees with this, but what drew Sakura in was the younger girl’s personality.

She just never knew when to give up. Minjoo’s friends always tell her to rest because it isn’t healthy to continue working even though she didn’t have to anymore.

Which is why Kkura wasn’t surprised seeing the younger girl at the school library when every student has gone home.

Their school wasn’t that old but it was creepy during the evening. Especially the library since some sections’ lights are already off.

Kkura hates the dark, she hates scary things in general. But so does Minjoo and she knows that. Which is why even though she feels like her heart will explode in fear, she approached the younger girl to accompany her.

-

Minjoo looked up in surprise when she heard the chair in front of her move. But when she saw Sakura, her heart started to ease.

She feels comfortable every time she’s with the older girl. She doesn’t know what it is about Sakura, but she appreciates it nonetheless.

“Unnie, what are you still doing here?” Sakura looked up from her Switch and laughed at the younger girl.

“Well I’m part of the student committee and I needed to read over a few things. How about you? What are you still studying for?”

Minjoo turned pink and scratched her cheek, “ah- I couldn’t understand a part of our trigonometry class so I thought I should go over it first.” 

Sakura didn’t reply, she doesn’t really know what to say, and just looked at the younger girl for a while. She then nodded her head, agreeing with the younger girl trigonometry is a pain in the ass.

Minjoo returned to going over the lesson she didn’t understand and Kkura saw that she really was struggling. Kkura wasn’t that good at studying, but she’s good at maths. So she decided to move to the chair beside the younger girl and check which lesson they’re at.

“Ah! This one, I think I remember how this is done. If you want, I can teach you?” Minjoo looked at Kkura with utter gratefulness but then her look changed to concern.

“Unnie, you don’t have to stay you know? You should really head home, its getting late.”

Sakura stared at the younger girl and flashed a small smile before shaking her head. She took Minjoo’s hand in her’s and stared at the younger’s eyes, “it doesn’t matter. You need me and my help right? So let me. Let me be there for you when you need to take it slow.

“Even the goddess needs to take a break some time, you know?” Kkura flashed another smile at the younger girl before focusing on the notes in front of them.

Minjoo’s thankful that it’s a little darker in the library. She doesn’t know how she’ll explain her pink face to Sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my AFF compilation fic called 'Felicity'


End file.
